1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic device security through an analog electrical circuit. More specifically, it relates to an alarm system created through a closed circuit in the single point of entry for an electronic charging plug, such as a micro universal serial bus USB).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic devices are secured in stores through various locking mechanisms. Some of these mechanisms are equipped with an alarm to warn when the device is unplugged. Many of the devices meant to protect against theft of the electronic device impede the consumer from fully accessing and utilizing the device. One of the most common examples of security devices impeding the accessibility of an electronic device is in the retail of cellular phones.
Cellular phones are secured through a device that substantially blocks the back-side of the phone in many retail locations. This poses a problem with the evolution of technology. As the cell phones evolve, their uses evolve. One of the latest innovations is near field communication between cellular phones. Near field communication establishes radio communication between two cellular phones through touch or close proximity. This technology has many different applications that include contactless transactions, data exchange, and simplified setup of more complex communications.
The most common method of creating near field communication is for the back of two cellular phones to come into physical contact with each other. This creates a problem in retail stores that want to show the technology of the phone, but are prevented from doing so because of a security device attached to the back of the cellular phone. Presently, there is a lack of security devices that will alarm against potential theft while leaving the back of the cellular phone substantially free.
Additionally, many security devices in the prior art substitute aesthetics for security of the electronic device. The large, clunky security devices attached to the back of many cellular phones add weight and a clunky feel to the electronic device. There exists a need for a simplified electronic protection device that provides a cost effective security solution while properly displaying the electronic device as intended.
Thus, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.